This Is War
by yuki12342
Summary: "Sakura-chan is the only thing I can't give you! She will be my daughter-in-law!" Mikoto suddenly yell. "Oi,Oi. Mi-chan, didn't I just tell you Sakura-chan will be my daughter-in-law?" Kushina's eyebrow twitch and her hand was ball up into a fist. So, the battle was on to get little Sakura heart for their own sons.
1. Chapter 1

This Is War

Ch.1 - Mother's Day

Hello everyone! Today's a great day for Mother's day here in Konoha. Everybody is anxiously waiting for the monarchies of the clans to arrive here at the world famous Tea Leaf restaurant. The Tea Leaf restaurant is known for it's snacks and the beautiful garden where all of the most important decisions are made. Unfortunately we are not aloud to film inside once the doors are shut. I have just receive words that Mikoto-sama arriving right this minute. Oh, look there she is.

Today Mikoto-sama is sporting a beautiful navy blue dress with matching shoes. I'm quite sure that outfit is import from Moon country. Her hair is skillfully made into a spectacular mermaid braid. Mikoto-sama is not wearing any make up, except for a dash of lip gloss. She is indeed worthy of the Uchiha name.

Joining Mikoto-sama is our first lady, Kushina- sama! Her flaring red hair is as beautiful and explosive as her. Her dress goes perfectly with said hair. Her shoes are simple flats. There is no make up on her, but she still does not look a day older. Hokage-sama is sure lucky to have her!

Next to arrive is Hana-sama from the Yamanaka clan. She is wearing a gorgeous spring time dress. I love the delicate design of the white flowers on her light pink dress. Oh my, her shoes are the newest product on the SHONAL line. She's pretty as her name.

Now we have Shukunegi-sama from the Hoshigaki clan. Her skin is exotic as usual. Speaking of skin I wish my skin was the amazing shade of blue! I am loving that beautiful purple tank top with that glorious jacket!

Next up is Ayane-sama with her sister, Ayano-sama. They're both adorning a traditional kimono. Ayane-sama who is marry to the clan head, Hiashi-sama, has detail blue flowers on her kimono. Ayano-sama, who is Ayane-sama twin sister and is marry to Hizashi- sama, has purple iris on her kimono. The Hyuga clan must be proud indeed.

Here come Yoshino- sama from the Nara clan. She's wearing regular housewife clothse, since she hates dressing up. She still looks wonderful.

Look! It's Tsume-sama from the Inuzuka clan! A single mother rising a the whole clan! What an amazing women!

Right behind her is Haruna-sama from the Akimichi clan. A powerful women with a caring attitude!

Next to come is Hotaru-sama from the Lee clan! She sure is energetic! No wonder she's marry to Mighty Guy-sama!

Now here come our special guests!

First we have Suna's first lady, Karura-sama! She has 3 children and is hoping for more to come!

And least but not last Tsunade-sama, known for work on the medical field! Not only only does she have the brains she also have the brawns!

And that ends our broadcasting for this morning! Please join us at the 5 p.m show! This has been Konoha 12 news! Thankyou for watching!

* * *

"Hello, Kushina-chan!" Mikoto wave to her best friend. "Hey there, Mi-chan! How's the kids?" The red headed woman greet with much enthusiasm. "They're fine. I'm a bit worry about Ita-chan though. The elders are trying to pick a bride for him, even though he's just 10 years old! I talked to Fugaku-kun about it but he said it's fine. Geez that man!" The long raven hair beauty complain. " That sounds horrible! Good thing Naruto picked his bride already! she's just like me! Ya know? I'm pretty sure who ever Itachi bride is, will be lucky to have you has her mother-in-law." Kushina reply. "Kushina-chan, who's Naruto-kun bride?" Mikoto ask, curious. " It's Sakura-chan! She's sooooo cute!" The energetic woman beam. "Ku-chan, You know I love you, right? You're my best friend and I would do anything for you." Mikoto said slowly. Her bangs hid her facial expression. The other woman nod her head, wondering if her raven hair friend was okay. "Sakura-chan is the only thing I can't give you! She will be my daughter-in-law!" Mikoto suddenly yell. All the others clan mothers look at her in shock.

"Oi,Oi. Mi-chan, didn't I just tell you Sakura-chan will be my daughter-in-law?" Kushina's eyebrow twitch and her hand was ball up into a fist. There was tension in the air. " Hold up! Why are you two screaming!" A blonde women with a diamond on her forehead scream. "She said that Sakura-chan was gonna be her daughter-in-law, but Sakura-chan is mine!" The hot temper woman said childishly, while pointing a finger towards Mikoto. "What! Who said thatt Sakura-chan is going to be your daughter-in-law? She's Ino-chan best friend and is Dei-kun crush, so she will be MY daughter-in-law!" Hana glared at both Kushina and Mikoto. " Wait, who said Sakura-chan will be your daughter-in-law Hana-san? My little Gaar-chan loves her!" The first lady of Suna ask, her tone dangerous. "No! She will be my nephew's bride! The Huygas will gladly accept her!" Ayane shouted on top of her lungs. " Yea! She will join the Huyga clan. My son will have her as his bride!" Ayano agreed with her twin sister. "NO! The Nara!" "She will join the Hoshigaki clan!" "The Inuzuka clan!"

It was like a domino effect. One after another the mothers of each clan declare that little Sakura Hurano was theirs. Tsunade scowl and glup down a bottle of wine. She thinks that nobody will ever be good enough for her little god daughter,Sakura. Finally, the screaming,yelling, and bickering end with one last scream from all of the mothers. " **THIS IS WAR!**" They all declare. So, the battle was on to get little Sakura heart for their own sons.

* * *

Author's note: If like please review :D


	2. Chapter 2

This Is War

Ch. 2 - Suna Clan

"Mama! Can we go the park? Please?," ask a young red hair boy with dark circles around his eyes. "Of course honey! Just let me tell Temari and Kankuro, okay," Karura said gently to her youngest child. " Temari, Kakuro! I'm taking Gaara to the park across the hotel okay? There's 50 dollars on the dresser, if you want to go out and explore Konoha," the mother of three yell through their doors. "Okay!," the older siblings shout back.

"Lets go Gaar-chan!," Karura said as she reach her room. "Yay!," the young boy cheer energetically. Gaara hop down from the plump hotel queen size bed, and run to his mother. He grabs her hand and drag her out the hotel door. He's excited to make friends, since no one in Suna would be willing to be a _monster's _friend. Karura smile down on her son. She hopes he could make at least one good friend today. In Suna, everyone knows that a monster is inside her darling son, and no one in their right mind would let their kids play with a monster.

She regrets and hates her husband everyday, because he forced this burden on to Gaara. He made everyone hate her son. Still she hopes that someone would look past that fact and see what a wonderful child Gaara is, and that person would be Sakura Haruno. She knows Sakura, since she meet her a couple of days ago in the market, before the Mother's day event. Sakura was just so adorable! Her pink hair and green eyes was an usual combo, that made the young child look so charming.

The young hair child actually bumped into her at the market. Karura was looking to buy fruits for her children to try. Suna's soil doesn't grow much, so being in Konoha gives the family the chance to try new foods. Karura glance down at the child, and found the cutest little girl she has ever seen! " I'm so sorry ma'am. I wasn't looking where I was going," the cutie pie apologize.

"That's okay! My name is Karura. What's your name, sweetie?," the gentle women ask happily. "My name is Sakura and I'm 5 and a half years old! What are you buying, Karura-san?,"Sakura smile brightly at the woman._ 'Oh god! So adorable! Gaara needs to meet her!'_ Karura thought. " What a pretty name! It fits you so well! I'm buying fruits, but I'm a bit confuse to what some of these are," Suna's first lady admits. "Oh I know! Can I help you Karura-san? My mommy's over there!" Sakura points to a blonde woman waving to them from 3 stalls away. "Oh thankyou, Sakura-chan! That would be a big help! My son's pretty picky, so I don't what to buy for him."

"You have a son, Karura-san? I want to meet him! Can I? Can I, please?," the pink hair child begs. "Why of course! I also have another son, and a daughter! Do you know what these are call, Sakura-chan?" The brown hair women holds up a red, tear drop shape fruit. " That's call a strawberry! It's sweet,but it can be sour." Sakura answer. " That's perfect for Gaar-chan! Thankyou, Sakura-chan!" Karura smile widen and gave Sakura a tight hug. This child is just too cute to resist! "Hello, my name is Mebuki Haruno. I'm sorry for the trouble my daughter cause." Mebuki bow her head, politely. "My name is Karura! She was no trouble at all! She's actually a great help!" Karura bow in return. "Thankyou. Saku-chan Daddy is waiting for us. Say good bye to Karura-san" The blonde woman said to her daughter. " Goodbye, Karura-san! I hope I get to see your son soon!" Sakura wave to Karura with one hand, her other hand was held tightly by her mother.

Karura wish she can meet Sakura-chan again soon, more importantly she wish Gaara can meet Sakura-chan soon. The mother and son combo soon reach the park's playground, and Gaara ran off to introduce himself to a group of kids. 5 minutes later, he came back with a sad expression on his face. "Oh honey, what's wrong?" Karura glare at the kids, who are in fits of laughter. "The-the-they didn't want to play with me! Said I'm ugly looking and a freak! Wahh!" The red headed boy burst into tears. "Oh Gaar-chan. I'm so sorry! But you know what? I met this really nice girl, who said she wants to meet you!" The woman hug her son tightly and whisper into the young boy's ear. "Re-rea-really? I want to meet her too!" Gaara beam a smile to his mother.

Soon, Gaara went over to play in the sand box. He was still upset, but at least there was someone who wants to meet him! He was building a sand castle, when a shadow loom over him. Gaara looks up, and found himself looking a girl with short pink hair with a red ribbon on top of her head, and big sparkling green eyes. "Hi there! My name's Sakura! What's your name?," the pretty girl ask. Gaara's eyes widen. He couldn't believe that somebody's actually asking for his name! _Maybe this is the girl that mama told me about! _Gaara thought happily. "My name is Gaara. Nice to meet you!" He stood up and smile. "Yea! Nice to meet you too! Can I play with you?" The girl return his smile with an even bigger one.

"Yes!" Gaara yell in happiness. _I made my first friend! Yay!_ Gaara scream inside his head. The children bend down and resume working on Gaara's half finish castle. The two happily continue playing in the sand,when Gaara shyly ask,"Ca-can I call you Sakura-chan?" Sakura smile reach her ears. She look at him with bright green eyes and said,"Yea! We're friends, so we can call each other chan or kun! Mommy said so!" "We're friends? You don't care if I have a monster inside me?" Gaara eyes widen again, in surprise. "What monster? Gaara-kun is Gaara-kun." Gaara suddenly stand up and grab Sakura's small hand. He drag her towards his mother. Sakura giggles, not minding being drag by her new friend.

"Mama, look this is Sakura-chan! She's the girl you told me about!" Gaara showcase his first friend. Karura lift her head away from the book and close it with a soft slam. _Sakura-chan__? _Karura notion in wonder. But there she was, in a cute blue skirt and purple t-shirt. "Ah! Karura-san! Hi!," little Sakura greets the far older woman, astonish. "Hi, Sakura-chan! I see you met Gaar-chan already. I'm so happy!"

"Mama! Sakura-chan said she doesn't care I have Shukaku inside of me! Isn't she awesome?," Gaara grin. "That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you Gaar-chan! Oh Sakura-chan, where are your parents?," the kind woman inquire. "They're shopping. I didn't want to go, so they said I can play in the park until they're finish," the little girl answer, still holding Gaara's hand. Karura notice where the two were link, and grin. "That's wonderful! Why don't you two play on the swings?," Gaara's mother suggest. "Okay! I can push you, Sakura-chan!" Gaara turn towards his friend and smile. "Last one there is a rotten ninja!," Sakura yell, speed towards the swing set. " Wait for me!"

Karura suddenly shot out of bench and start waving her arms in the air. She sway her hips in some kind of rythm. This is her victory dance. _Take that __Konoha! My son will win Sakura! My little boy is gonna marry Sakura-chan! I can brag about my new daughter -in-law in their faces. uh-huh Go me! I'm awesome!"_ The brown hair women thought as she attempt to do a running man. She then jump on to the green park bench and does the sprinkler. There's a reason why the 4th Kazekage doesn't let his wife dance, and this is it.

Gaara and Sakura both laugh at Gaara's mother attempt to dance. Sakura stop laughing and the swing, turn to Gaara and ask, " Gaara-kun, do you want to swing too?" "I don't know how to." Gaara hesitantly answer. "I can show you how! My Daddy taught me!" "Sure!"

"First, you lean back. Okay, good. Now, you swing your legs back and forth. Yay! You're doing it Gaara-kun! See? Now you can swing!," Sakura instruct. "Thanks Sakura-chan!" " You're welcome, Gaara-kun! Now let see who can go the highest!" "Okay!" The kids chat back and forth. Sakura found out that Gaara didn't live in Konoha, and was leaving tomorrow. She felt sad, but she didn't let that ruin her time with Gaara. She will smile for him!

The two play for another hour, before Sakura's parents came to pick her up. " No! I don't want to leave Gaara-kun! NO! He's gonna leave! We'll never see each other again!" Sakura scream, shout, and yell. Her face is red and wet from her tears. Gaara wasn't happy either. He was also crying. The two hug each other tightly and it seem they didn't want to let go. "Sakura, honey, you will see Gaara-kun again. We'll even take a vacation to Suna in the summer! We have to go home." The pink hair child's father whisper to her. "Gaar-chan you have to let her go. You can write to her everyday!" Karura try to calm to her son. "O-o-okay da-daddy. Yo-you promise?" The pink hair child hold out her pinky to her father, Kizashi. He loop his much larger pinky around his daughter own tiny one.

Sakura turn back to Gaara and stand on her tippy toes. She was now face to face with the red headed boy. She lean in and peck him on the cheek. Gaara immediately turn red, matching his hair. The adults couldn't help but to swoon over this adorable site. "I promise to never forget you, and to write to you everyday, Gaara-kun!," the pretty little girl exclaim. "Me-me too," Gaara stutters. Happy, Skaura turn to face her parents and grab both of their hands. "Nice meeting you Karura-san, Gaara-kun!" Both of Sakura's parents bow. "You too. Goodbye Kizashi-san, Mebuki-san, Sakura-chan." Karura return the bow. The trio starts walking towards their house, but not before Sakura turn back around wave and shout,"See you! Gaara-kun! Karura-san!"

The mother and son combo wave back until the family was out of eye sight. "Mama, I want to marry Sakura-chan!," the green eye boy states. "I want you to marry her too," the brown hair woman smile gently down her son.

* * *

Author : If like, review! You can also request which character would be next introduce.


	3. Chapter 3

This Is War

Ch.3 - Hoshigaki Clan

" Darn those in-landers! Claiming Sakura-chan for their greedy little clans! She's MINE! She's perfect for Kisame! They're soooo cute together! She clearly loves Kisame! _I'll_ save my future daughter-in-law from their voracious hands!," Shukunegi mutters to herself as she open the door to her beach mansion. Shukunegi has just arrive home from the Mother's Day Tea Party, and already she's annoy. She walks into kitchen, still muttering to herself, and totally ignore her husband. Kaito Shukunegi looks up from polishing his surfboard, and watch as his wife mumble under her breath. His shark like eyes shine with amusement. " Honey, why are you grumbling? If it's our room, I didn't do it! I swear!," the handsome shark man panic. The annoy woman finally notice her husband. " It's about Kisame. Those in-landers think they're so much better than us! Taking away Sakura-chan!," the blue skin woman frown.

" Sakura-chan? All this growling is about Sakura-chan? Just little Sakura-chan?" Kaito sigh in relief. He did NOT want to be the cause of the glare on Shukunegi's face. "What do you mean " just little Sakura-chan"? She's OUR future daughter-in-law! What's wrong with you?" The blue skin man began to sweat, his eye start to twitch, and he's clutching the blue and white surfboard too hard. "_Crap! I have to change the subject! What happened to my beach babe wife? What to say, what to say? " How about those gnarly waves today?" No, too corny. Ummmmm...Think Kaito, think! I_ know!," Kaito consider. " What are you gonna do to make her OUR, honey?" "_Yes! Good job Kaito! You escape death today too!" _

" I'm thinking of inviting her to stay over this weekend. That way they can bond and love can form," the blue woman day dream. " That's such a good idea, babe!," Shukunegi's husband grin. " I'm going to tell Kisame right now! But before that... _Sweetheart_, what happened to our bedroom?," Shukunegi voice was dripping in perilous honey. " It's not what you think! I didn't do it! Honey?! Shukunegi? No! NO! NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE! WAIT! NOT MY SURFBOARD! YOU CAN HIT MY FACE JUST NOT NANAMI ( his surfboard)!"

* * *

" Cherry, how would you like to stay over at Kisame-kun's house this Sunday?," Mebuki crouch down and ask her pink air daughter. " Fishy's house? YAY! I want to go!" Sakura jump up and down, while cheering in excitement. Then she stops and look at her mother with big curious eyes. " Mommy, are you and Daddy coming with me?" " We can't honey. We have a business trip to Ame, but you're gonna have soooo much fun that you'll forget all about us!," the blonde hair woman reassure the little girl. " Really?" " Yes, Cherry. Really."

" You should go pack if we want to arrive at the beach early, Sakura-hime," Kizashi deep voice was heard from the kitchen. " Yes, Daddy!"

* * *

The Haruno family arrive at the beautiful blue ocean. They look in awe as the salty breeze flow through their hair. The sight was enchanting. The beautiful azure waves slamming against the golden beach. The sky was clear with puffy white clouds. This is the private beach of the Hoshigaki clan. The Hoshigaki clan specialize in swords and water ninjutsu. The members of the clan can connect with their own sword, but only the head family can fully fuse with their sword, hence their shark like appearance.

" Mebuki-san, Kizashi-san, Sakura-chan! Welcome once again to our home!," Shukunegi acclaim. " Thankyou for letting Sakura still over, again," the candy hair child's parents bow in thanks. The clan Mother bow in return. The servants grabs Sakura things as her parents wish her farewell. They promise to see her soon, and that she'll forget all about them. Sakura then walk up the steps, with Shunkunegi, to the grand beach mansion.

" Pinky! Still short as ever I see. Hey, Ma," an older looking boy with blue skin wave. " FFFFFIIIISSSSHHHHYYYYY!," the young girl scream. Sakura rush into Kisame's waiting arms and give him a big squeeze. Shukunegi claps her hand in joy when she saw the scene. Kisame chuckle, his voice deep and rough a sign of the first stage of puberty. He wrap his arms around her and fling her over his shoulder. Sakura burst into a fit of giggles as the preteen carry her off to, who knows where. " Fishy, you're suppose to carry me like a princess not a sack of potato. Bad Fishy. I might turn you into sushi," the pink hair child joke.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura-hime. Please don't eat me, even though I'm really good tasting as sushi," Kisame laugh. " When are you gonna put me down, Sushi?" "When you stop calling me Sushi, Pinky. But since I'ma nice guy, I'll put you down now." The shark preteen crouch down, and let the younger girl climb down from his back. "I'm gonna show my new jutsues! They're really cool!" Kisame cross his arms across his chest, while a happy grin is place on his face. "Really? YAY! Fishy's my number 1!," Sakura encourage. " And don't you forget it!," the azure boy wink.

Soon, the sun set over the ocean horizon, and dinner was serve. "Hey guys! How was your day?," Kaito greet them as they sat down for for dinner. "Hey Pop, Ma" the preteen greet back. Sakura smile,"Hello, Kaito-san, Shukunegi-san!" Shukunegi smile back,"Hi, Ki-chan, Sakura-chan!" "Ma! I told you to stop calling me that!" The little girl giggles at Kisame's facical expression. Sakura stare down at the spread of food on the table. There was pickle seaweed, steam vegetables, a small salad with sea grapes and kelp, a grill salmon with a sweet and sour glaze, and finally miso soup. The family and their future bride picks up their chopsticks, and mutter, "Itadakimasu."

" So, what did you guys do?," Kaito was force to ask. His wife, who sat beside him, put pressure onto his feet. Her face help a gentle smile, despite what she was doing under the table. " Fishy show me his new jutsus! They were so cool! He said he would teach me, when I'm older!" "That's nice of you Ki-chan! You know, Sakura-chan, you could learn even more if you're family," Shukunegi hint. Kaito focus on his food with deep interest. "Really? How do I get into the family?," Sakura inquire. The blue woman's face lit up and grin," Well, you can mar-" " So, what you guys want to do after dinner?" Kisame interrupt his mother. She glare at him, but drop the conversation. Idle chatter pick up again.

"Oi, Pinky. Why aren't you eating your carrots?" Kisame pause from shoving his food down his throat. "I don't like them," Sakura glare at the carrots as if they kill her pet fish. Kisame nag, "You should eat them. They're good for you." Sakura pout and push the carrots further away from her steam vegetables plate. The Hoshigaki head family swoon over her expression. Kisame's cheeks turn purple as he blush red. "Hahahahahahahaha! Fishy, you look like a purple smurf!" The grown ups join in Sakura's laughter, while Kisame focus on his food. The evening meal ends in a comfortable atmosphere.

Kisame's parents turn in for the night, leaving the kids to entertain themselves. After all, it's time for the adults to play. "Fishy can we go to the beach?" Sakura glance at Kisame, who's across from her. "Why, Pinky?" Sakura takes that as a yes and grin, "I want to see the stars." "Sure Pinky. Just grab a towel and a blanket." The pink hair girl skip to Kisame and hug him. "The things I do for you, Pinky," Kisame hug her back. "Cause you love me?" "Of course."

The duo found a perfect spot right in the middle of the beach. The preteen lay down the towel, while Sakura admire the shining stars above. "It's beautiful," the candy hair girl whisper. "Yea." The couple eventually feel asleep under the stars. Sakura's head lay on Kisame's arm, while her face turn towards his cheat. The azure boy other arm warp across Sakura's stomach.

The morning light reach Shukunegi's face. Her eyes flutter open, and look at her husband's handsome face. She wrap the bed cover over her body and went to the balcony. Her violet eyes scan the beach, and saw two figure sleeping on the beach together. _Sakura's good as our!_ Shukunegi grin. Today's a wonderful day.

* * *

Author's Note : No Uchihas or Namikazes yet. Saving the weirdest for the last few chapters. Reviews help with inspiration and characters' request. Thanks to those you reviews.


End file.
